Electromagnetism Manipulation
The ability to create and manipulate electromagnetic fields, producing a variety of effects. Both Electricity Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation are manifestations of this power. Also Called * Electromagnetic Manipulation * Electro-Magnekinesis * Electromagnetogenesis * Electromagnetokinesis * Electromagnetomancy Capabilities The user can generate and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Gravity Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Electricity Manipulation/Magnetism Manipulation ** Release the electricity and/or magnetic forces in variety of ways, including balls, breath and beams for direct attacks these may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter; pyrotechnics of varying power or explosions; strikes and any other type of martial art involving electromagnetic waves. ** Electromagnetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. ** Electromagnetic Infusion ** Wallcrawling by using static cling. * Electrically Enhanced Physiology ** Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability and Enhanced Reflexes by using the electricity to stimulate nerves. * Electrolysis * Electromagnetism Generation * Electromagnetic Vision * Flight by using Magnetic Levitation. * Light Manipulation * Magnetic Force-Field * Metal Manipulation ** Iron Sand Manipulation ** Targeting with metallic weapons. * Psychic Shield the user is able to shield their thoughts from telepaths * Subatomic Manipulation by controlling the sub-atomic electromagnetic particles. ** Density Manipulation *** Intangibility ** Elemental Manipulation *** Matter Manipulation ** Microwave Emission ** Molecular Manipulation ** Radiation Manipulation * Technology Manipulation * Sense disturbances/presence in electromagnetic fields. Techniques * Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission * Electromagnetic Wave Physiology * Electromagnetokinetic Combat * MASER Manipulation Associations * Electrical Telekinesis * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Planetary Manipulation * Power Absorption By applying electromagnetic waves directly into someone's heart, the user can steal their ability by force. * Weak Force Manipulation Known Users * Virgil Hawkins/Static (DC Universe/Static Shock) * Coldcast (DC Comics) * Will O' The Wisp (Marvel) * Magneto (Marvel) * Polaris (Marvel) * Electro (Marvel) * Berserker (Marvel) * Cole MacGrath (Infamous) * Kessler (Infamous) * Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku Railgun) * Misaka clones (Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku Railgun) * Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone (Pokemon) * Nosepass and Probopass (Pokemon) * Zia Mendoza (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation, only few of these applications) * Ampfibian (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Ra'ad (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Amperi (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) * Iron Tager (BlazBlue) * Combattler V & Voltes V Gallery Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616).jpg|Magneto (Marvel) can control electromagnetism of the entire planet. 180px-X-Men Vol 1 50 Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel) has inherited her father, Magento's electromagnetism manipulation. Misaka Railgun.png|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) uses electromagnetism to launch her signature "Railgun" technique. Oersted Cannon Ball.JPG|Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) manipulating the earth's electromagnetism to launch metallic projectiles from above. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) creating an electromagnetic field. Static9.png|Static (DC) Jackson_Arvad_(Earth-616)_as_Will_O'_The_Wisp.jpg|Will-o'-the-Wisp can manipulate molecular structures through his electromagnetism Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers